


Friendship is a Funny Thing

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bros Doing Things Bros Probably Shouldn't Do, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Netflix and chill hardly ever ends there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship is a Funny Thing

The movie ended, and even though it was your run-of-the-mill slasher fic, Kuroo and Bokuto talked animatedly about it as the credits rolled.

“Man, I don’t know, I still think that last one was better.” Kuroo stretched his legs and went to put them in Bokuto’s lap but Bokuto pushed his feet away and put a finger up, telling him to wait before he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

“You know what we should do?” He called from the other room. Kuroo gave a noncommittal noise in response, picking up the remote and flipping through Bokuto’s suggested movies on his netflix account. 

Bokuto padded back into the room and flopped down on the couch, Kuroo moving his legs just before they were sat on. He raised a bottle of whiskey and shook it victoriously. “Whaddya say?” 

“Where the hell’d you get that?” Kuroo sat up and took the bottle from him, examining the label.

“What’s it matter?” Bokuto snatched the bottle from his hands and twisted the top off. 

“No glasses? What are we, barbarians?”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow playfully. “Do you really have to ask?” With that he tilted the bottle back and swallowed a mouthful. Kuroo spluttered laughter when Bokuto’s nose wrinkled and he took the bottle away from his mouth, his cheeks protruding. He shut his eyes and swallowed, a shudder running though him. “Ugh.”

“Pfft, is that all the mighty Fukurodani captain can handle?” Kuroo gave a lopsided smile and took the bottle from him, taking a large swig. He cringed at the burning taste but forced it down, fighting back the face he wanted to make. He smiled again and handed the bottle back to Bokuto, who took it and tried to copy his nonchalant expression, failing spectacularly.

They passed the bottle back and forth, watching some show Bokuto had picked. The bitter taste became less of a problem as his stomach started to glow warmly and his surroundings seemed to start lagging. Was this what it was like to be drunk? He looked over at Bokuto hazily and saw that his big eyes were half lidded as he stared at the screen. 

“Hey bro.”

Bokuto turned his head slowly, blinking slowly. “Yeah?”

“You look drunk as fuck.”

Bokuto looked at him hard, as if not understanding the joke. His eyes dimly lit up and he smiled. “Hey bro.”

“Yeah?”

“You look hot as fuck.”

Kuroo laughed and Bokuto joined in. Kuroo wiped at his eyes and shook his head. “The hell are you talking about?”

Bokuto blinked slowly again, and Kuroo couldn’t help but be reminded of an owl. 

“We were saying how each other looked, yeah? So I did?” His brow furrowed thoughtfully as he questioned himself.

Shit, he looked kind of cute like that. He suddenly became aware of just how close they were sitting next to each other. When did they get this close?

“Hey bro.”

Another slow blink. “Yeah?”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Bokuto looked at him, his gaze sharpening. “You mean that?”

Had their thighs been touching before? Jesus, Bokuto seemed to be radiating heat. 

He leaned forward and kissed him, his lips feeling just as unresponsive as Bokuto’s. He was shocked when Bokuto snorted a laugh against his closed mouth. They pulled away from each other and Kuroo couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. “What’s so funny?”

“I dunno. This is just pretty gay.”

“Well you aren’t wrong.”

The next thing he knew, Bokuto was pressing his lips to him again, this time letting his mouth open. He barely had time to open his own before Bokuto’s tongue was hot in his mouth, clumsily running over his teeth. He moaned at the feeling, vaguely wishing he could have tasted Bokuto’s mouth without the lingering bitterness of alcohol. 

Bokuto pushed him down and laid heavily on top of him, his erection clearly pressing against him, and he was sure Bokuto could feel his as well. Bokuto smiled down at him before starting the kiss back up, his tongue moving against his own. Kuroo moaned again and tried moving his hips from under Bokuto, only succeeding in creating an unbearably teasing friction. 

Bokuto’s tongue went limp and he snorted again, his head resting on Kuroo’s heavily. He was having a hard time breathing so he turned his head to the side. 

“The hell?”

Bokuto snorted again, but he realized that he wasn’t snorting. 

He was snoring.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

His cock ached in his pants, and the weight pressing against it only aggravated the situation. Should he wake him up? He groaned inwardly, knowing he wouldn’t.

The t.v. was still playing, flickering shifting light across the living room.

Kuroo sighed and closed his eyes. He was pretty sleepy himself.

Maybe it was for the best, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel???  
> I'm not sure how much people like this ship tbh, it's 3:30 in the morning and I don't know what I'm doing with myself


End file.
